Lost in Time
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Yugi, Ryou, and Malik have the worst luck of having the car they are in to break down in of all places, a cemetery. Not wanting to get out seeing something out the car seeing ghost lost in the time they died in. What is more surprising seeing their Yamis there just lost in thought which concerns them and wonder what brought them there.


**Arashi: I figure it is good to do an oneshot with Puzzle, Tender and Bronze all together other than in a Halloweenish mood this idea formed.**

 **Disclaimer: Yugioh and its characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. I just own the plot mainly. There is no money made off this fic.**

 **Warnings: AU, Establish Relationship, ooc, language, and Slash**

Lost in Time

Summary: Yugi, Ryou, and Malik have the worst luck of having the car they are in to break down in of all places, a cemetery. Not wanting to get out seeing something out the car seeing ghost lost in the time they died in. What is more surprising seeing their Yamis there just lost in thought which concerns them and wonder what brought them there.

* * *

"Again why did we have to take your clunker of a car, Ryou," the familiar drawl of Malik Ishtar states from the back seat frowning while the one call Ryou flushes in embarrassment and slides a little in his spot in the driver's seat.

"Because yours is in the shop and I don't have one," the third companion comments placing a small hand on the white hair man's arm squeezing it gently. "It's not your fault Ryou. Maybe Bakura can pick us up…I thought I wouldn't say that though I bet he would love it here of all places."

It causes Ryou to giggle as he gazes at Yugi seeing the puzzle unsure look appearing while Malik cracks out laughing. The tense air between them finally breaks.

"Don't forget about Marik," Malik adds as they gaze out the window at the cemetery they are in which only sets them laughing even harder.

They stop when they see a figure go in front of the car facing them with blank eyes and screams freaking them out. Yugi and Ryou all but scrambles into the backseat to be near Malik who trembles a little as they watch the apparition float of further into the cemetery. That is when they notice more figures and peoples of different eras seem to be all around.

"They seem to be lost in time," Malik murmurs slipping a hand into his pocket where his cell phone is to call his boyfriends to come save him.

"Poor souls," Yugi comments as his wide eyes grow bigger as bit of sadness enters them as figures of children cry out soundlessly.

"Why are Kura, Marik and Yami are here?" Ryou suddenly ask as the other two Hikaris to at him than in the direction he's staring in where their said Yamis are on a hill staring in the distance as if lost in time and thought which cause the three to get concern for their beloveds.

They get out of the car forgetting about their slight fear that changes to sadness and wistfulness that the restless spirits can find the peace they seek. Yugi reaches Yami first hugging him from behind causing the former pharaoh to stiffen before turning around wrapping his arms around Yugi. He nuzzles the smaller boy closer to him as shaky sobs pass his lips. It hit Yugi. Yami must have seen the spirits and remember his own time in the puzzle and he hugs tighter as he can. He will be brave for his normally strong Yami.

Ryou must have come to the similar conclusion just stands near Bakura who heaves a heavy sigh. They don't say a word just standing side by side. Only a hint of surprise enters the darker half's eyes when his light puts his hands into his own and just gives a tight squeeze. He returns it making Ryou smile and lean closer giving him the strength to remain strong and able to keep a strong façade until they are home where he can break down if he chooses to.

Malik glances at Marik carefully only to have the other turn to face him pulling him into his arms. He sighs softly murmuring, "hn, Hikari Pretty."

"I'm here," Malik assures which he can sense first the tension slowly going out of the other's body.

"The beast died?" Bakura suddenly ask startling every one while Ryou scowls just blush as Yugi and Malik crack up laughing.

"Yes," Ryou grumbles.

"Well at least it's gone and can be scrapped," Marik states giving a sly smile.

"If it makes it there," Yami comments nearing an elbow in the side by Yugi while they go into the car they head figure they would pick up the dead car later on.

* * *

 **Arashi: Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
